Brothers of Fire and Ice
by Sandylee007
Summary: SLIGHT AU Clint Barton has managed to keep his superpower a secret for a long time until a mission reveals it violently. His team barely has the time to digest his biggest secret before a ghost from Clint's past comes marching in. Threatening to turn Clint and everything he holds dear into ice. (VERY loosely inspired by 'Fire and Ice' by Within Temptation)
1. Burn Marks and Frostbites

A/N: SO… This idea's been sitting on my mind for MONTHS. And now, FINALLY, it's HERE! (shudders from excitement) I REALLY hope that you'll be at least one tenth as excited as I am! First, though…

DISCLAIMER: PLEEEEEEEEEEASE! I wish, from the bottom of my heart, that I had enough money to hire Renner, even for five minutes, but… (POUTS) And sadly I'm not one of the Marvel-masterminds. SO, I own nothing! (Typing that HURTS, ya know?)

WARNINGS: adult themes, superpowers, language (sorry, Steve…!), weirdness, CLAURA (although it won't be HEAVILY present, more like mentions)… anyone out there…?

Awkay, because it's WAY too late… Let's go! I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy the ride!

* * *

 ** _Brothers of Fire and Ice_**

* * *

Burn marks and Frostbites

* * *

/ _Clint was only five-years-old. Far too young to understand the punishment he received. In pain and absolutely terrified._

 _"… a freak, just like your mother …"_

 _"Daddy, please…!" Clint whimpered. Unable to stop the tears running down his cheeks. "Please, not again…! I swear…"_

 _"You have promised. Time and time again. And you know what? I'm sick and tired of it!" A heavy, metallic door was opened. "Now get in. We'll see if you still feel like acting up in a few hours."_

 _"Daddy, please…!"_

 _But he was thrown mercilessly to the stone floor. And the door was slammed closed. Leaving him into dark and incredible, breathtaking cold._ /

* * *

Clint Barton crashed through a window, rolled and bounced up elegantly, already prepared. Shoot an arrow. Kick. Punch. Repeat. The first ten hostiles went down easily. "I'm in", he announced to his ear comm and walked on, his steps unhesitant.

" _Good._ " Steve's voice carried a great deal of tension. " _Widow's signal is coming from two floors down._ "

"Keep telling me the way", Clint commanded, his own voice hard and determined.

Natasha had disappeared in the middle of a mission two days earlier. Twelve hours ago her tracking signal finally activated, announcing that she was definitely in a trouble. It was time to bring her home.

He was called Hawkeye – but there are only so many things a human being can see. He saw five hostiles and took down them all. He didn't see the sixth.

* * *

Danny D'Orrey was an average man in every way. An average criminal, with average intelligence, with an average background story of a drunk father and a mother who didn't care. And then Black Widow killed his wife.

He sneered at the Widow's battered face when she began to open her eyes. "Joining me again?" he inquired in a heavily accented voice. He sighed at her glare. "Too late, I'm afraid. I had to get us some company to keep me entertained."

He let her get a long, good look at the slowly waking up man behind him. Savored the look of helpless rage that appeared to her eyes. He'd enjoyed pummeling her with his fists. This torture… was something so much better.

"I wonder what I should do with him", he mused out loud. "Maybe I should cut him open like a fish. Or better yet… Maybe I'll chop him into teeny, tiny pieces…"

"I'm not going to let you touch him", she growled.

Danny laughed, loudly. "And how are you going to stop me? You've been beaten to a point where you're barely conscious. You're tied up and unarmed. So, I'm asking again… How do you imagine that you'd be able to stop me?"

The smell of something burning was his first warning. "She may not be able to stop you." The archer who'd been unconscious mere moments earlier now stood behind him. The ropes the man had been tied with had been burned horribly. Flames still danced all over the Hawk's hands and in his eyes. "But I am."

It took no more than a simple, stone hard punch to knock Danny out.

* * *

Clint breathed hard as he stared at the unconscious man, whose cheek now held a fist shaped burn mark. Adrenaline coursed through his veins in waves, making him feel dizzy. He could still feel the tingle of flames on his hands, even if the last flickers had disappeared almost a minute ago.

It'd been a while since he last used his powers…

Soon he shook himself out of those chaotic thoughts. There were far more important matters to be dealt with, after all. He took a deep breath, then moved to Natasha who seemed a little more aware by then. She still seemed incredibly dazed, though. "C'mon", he murmured, and activated his powers again. This time the flame on his hand was a warmer and gentler kind as it began to nibble on the binds trapping the Widow. "Let's get you home."

Clint was so preoccupied by saving her that he didn't realize they had audience. Not until he had her in his arms and turned around. He froze.

Steve and Tony, who'd clearly rushed for their aid, stood by the room doorway. The looks on their faces revealed that they'd seen far too much. "What… What the hell did you just do?" Tony sputtered.

Clint gulped laboriously. Cursing his stupidity and carelessness. Then again… He guessed that the truth was bound to come out, sooner or later. "I, eh… I suppose that I've got some explaining to do."

* * *

Elsewhere, far away in the filthy cellar of a building no sane person would've wanted to enter, thirty-five junkies lay passed out, several of them in their own filth. It was the city's biggest drug den. A place where no one heard or cared about the chilling screams coming from the back room.

"I'm asking you again…", a barely human voice growled. "A one more time… Is it true, that Clint Barton is still alive?"

"Yes… Yes… YES!" The other man whimpered miserably, nearly rendered unconscious by the agony. "God, please….! Please stop…!"

"Haven't you taken a look around?" Ice traveled on the first man's hand, as well as in those eyes. "God… has absolutely no place, in a place like this." His eyes narrowed. "Where… is… he?"

The victim emitted a yet another pitiable moan of pain and defeat. Surrendering to his fate. "In… In New York… Please…!"

"Thank you, for your cooperation."

The other man's lips opened but by then it was too late. The ice rushed on, quickly and mercilessly. Freezing the terrified man into a macabre, chillingly beautiful sculpture.

Barney Barton didn't look back as he left. His steps were soundless and unhesitant as he made his way out of the building, never casting the disgusting view around him a single glance. He rinsed his shoes in a puddle of water as soon as he was outside and disappeared into the rain.

* * *

TBC?

* * *

A/N: How's that for a start? Any good, at all? I've said my piece. Now it's your turn. (grins, slightly nervous)

In any case… THANK YOU, so much, for reading! Who knows. Maybe you'll stop by again…?

Take care!


	2. Catching Fire

A/N: Phew! It's REALLY late, but I'm DETERMINED to update today. Soooo… (grins)

GOSH! THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for your reviews, listings and support! It's always nerve-wrecking to start a new tale. It means A LOT that you're all eager to read more! (HUGS)

Awkay, because the clock's ticking… Let's go! I really hope that this turns out worth the wait.

* * *

Catching Fire

* * *

Tony and Steve stared at the flame dancing on Clint's hand in disbelief. It was pulsating like a heartbeat, and seemed to shine in a million variations of orange, red and yellow. As though it had a life and soul of its own.

"Holy…!" Tony sputtered. Whatever was on his mind transformed at a glare from the Captain. "… _marshmallows_."

Steve resumed to observing the flame. There was a degree of hesitation in his eyes, signaling that he wasn't quite sure how to feel. "Does it hurt?"

Clint shrugged. "A little, if my emotions are out of control. Otherwise it just… sort of tingles."

Tony nodded very slowly. Clearly deep in thought. "So… How long have you been able to…?" The billionaire made a very amusing gesture with his hand.

Clint shifted. Half-subconsciously he checked up on Natasha, who was still resting in his arms, her head leaning against his shoulder. "I… found out on my seventh birthday."

Clint could still remember it vividly. His father was too drunk to light up the candles on his birthday cake, and eventually they ran out of matches. Clint… He was just a child, a kid who'd been waiting all day for at least this one nice, perfect moment. He didn't even notice what he was doing until there was already a tiny flame bouncing around one of his fingertips. It felt so natural that he didn't think he was doing anything wrong until he looked at his parents. His mother was crying, a hand brought against her lips. His father…

That look would haunt him for the rest of his life, and over the years he received a similar from far too many people. On that day his father ensured that he knew exactly how much of a freak he was. Bruises faded but he still had a scar on his leg to ensure that he'd never forget.

"Why didn't you tell us?" There was a clearly distinguishable hint of hurt in Steve's eyes. "We're a team."

Clint sighed. "I know. It's just… Telling anyone hasn't usually been a good idea."

Tony punched his shoulder playfully. It was easy to tell that the Iron Man was still processing the new information. But there was no hatred, disgust or mistrust. "Take a look around you, Feather Brain. Do we look like 'anyone' to you?"

Clint couldn't help but smile. Even though his best kept secret was now out, even though Natasha had been injured. For once he'd been lucky with the people he found. "No, you don't."

"You girls done yet?" Natasha muttered all of a sudden, startling the three of them. She groaned and frowned without opening her eyes. "My head's killing me, and you're making it impossible to sleep."

* * *

During the flight home Wanda didn't say a word. She sat there, still and silent with an unreadable look on her face. Clint sough her out as soon as he'd ensured that Natasha was safely in the capable hands of Tony's medical team. He found her from the kitchen area.

Well, she always did seem to wish to cook when she was upset.

Clint observed her for a few moments until he spoke. "You and Pietro… You had your powers before HYDRA, didn't you?"

Wanda shivered, and nodded slowly. For a while it looked like she wasn't going to explain further. "Pietro… He was always fast, always rushing around. And I… was only testing my powers. We were just children, too young." She wiped her eyes, swiftly and subtly. "We… We couldn't save our parents, or get away from the grenade that could've killed us. HYDRA found us. Made us stronger." The memories seemed to sicken her.

Clint sighed heavily, once again saddened by how the girl in front of him had been forced to grow up far too quickly. He knew entirely too well how it felt. "Lila… She seems to be telekinetic." He smiled fondly, even though the thought of his child having to carry the same secret and fear he did _hurt_. "You remind me of her so much."

Wanda smiled. Then sighed. "It can't be easy to be away from them."

"It isn't", Clint admitted. He didn't regret the life he chose, but he also couldn't deny that there were days when he would've given just about anything to get to be with his wife and kids. To get to embrace them. Days like this. He shook those hurtful thoughts away quickly. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before."

"I wish you had. But… I understand. It isn't an easy secret to share." Hers being discovered by the wrong people had her locked up by HYDRA for years.

Feeling like they'd said all that needed to be said Clint made his way to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He nodded towards the frying pan. "Anything I can help with?"

Wanda smacked his fingers gently with a wooden spatula. "I am never making the mistake of letting you attempt cooking again", she announced sternly but playfully. "You can help with the salad, if you promise to not cut your hand again."

"That's only happened once!" Clint sighed at her arched eyebrow. "Fine. Twice."

* * *

Tony had always been curious. According to his mom he was born three weeks too early because he got bored and wanted to explore the world. So when he faced someone with Clint's unique talent… Was it any wonder that there was a bunch of stuff he wanted to know?

"So…" Tony typed furiously on his computer while his brain ticked on. "Are there others… like you? What am I even supposed to call you, a mutant?"

"No", Clint corrected him immediately. "'Mutant' makes it sound like some sort of a deformity. Just… Just Clint." The Hawk shifted, looking around the space he was in. "And yeah, there are… others, like me. I heard that some guy planned on starting a school for 'gifted' kids, back in the 60s. But he died before he ever got the chance to."

"Pity."

"Yeah." Clint swallowed. "Are you sure that this is gonna be safe?"

"Are you questioning my genius, Pigeon?"

"No. I'm questioning your sanity." Clint knocked on the thick, special made plexiglass separating them. "Are you sure that this is…?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Yes, for the hundredth time, I'm sure." Finished with typing, he clapped his hands together, excited as a kid on a Christmas morning. "Alrighty then! Fire away!"

"Seriously, Tony?"

Clint focused, hard. And then flames began to flicker, this time not only on the archer's hands but all over his body. Red and orange became purple, purple turned into such majestic blue Tony had never, ever seen before. The color alone was impressive, like a field of sapphires. And like that wasn't mesmerizing enough the flames soon took shape behind the man's back. Forming two massive wings. Right before Tony's marveling, disbelieving stare the color changed again, blue transforming into breathtakingly beautiful, blindingly bright white.

Tony blinked once. Twice. Steve wasn't there to hold his tongue. "Holy shit!"

"Language!" Clint quipped instantly. The fire was dying out, slowly but surely. The color of the final sparks reminded the inventor of falling autumn leaves. The man then shifted nervously, dusting his fireproof suit as though there'd been ashes on it. "So?"

Tony glanced towards the computer screen to see the test results, still worked up by what he just saw. In the middle of all the excitement he'd almost forgotten that this was a scientific experiment. His eyes widened. "Let's, uh… Let's say that if we ever need one during a mission, you'd make one hell of a campfire."

* * *

"Do you know why I summoned you here, Captain Rogers?"

Steve shook his head stiffly and glared. Even he didn't bother trying to be polite in this very situation. "With all due respect, one of us was injured recently…"

"I won't keep you long." Obviously William Stryker wasn't interested in hearing how Natasha was doing. "I invited you here because a security risk has come to my attention."

Steve frowned, not even pretending that he would've had any idea what the other was talking about.

A file was pushed towards him on the table. "Over the past three weeks five people have been found murdered in a similar fashion. Frozen solid." Stryker's nose wrinkled in disgust. "This isn't the first… abnormal being we've encountered. But one of the most dangerous."

Steve's heart forgot a beat. If this man would find out about Clint… "So… You want us to stop him?"

"Yes. But before you go after him there's something… interesting you should know." Stryker's eyes gleamed like those of a hunter who'd spotted a wounded pray. "This killer's name is Barney Barton." His painfully obvious surprise was clearly spotted, because the older man smirked. "Clint never bothered to tell you that he has a brother, did he?" Stryker leaned forward. "I'm sure that it makes you wonder how many more secrets he's keeping from you. And how much danger they are going to bring on your team."

* * *

Moonlight shone on a car as the person lay on the backseat opened their eyes, the dazed, horrified gaze flickering around frantically. Trying to process. Desperate to understand.

"Just in time." Barney Barton cast a frosty smirk over his shoulder before focusing on driving. "We just reached New York. We are going to have so much fun."

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Barney's reached New York. It looks like things are about to get chilly soon… (shudders) (What? Bad puns are badass!)

Sooooo… What in the world is gonna happen next? And just how much ache and whump is ahead of Clint?

Awkay, I REALLY have to go. Until next time, folks! I really hope that you'll all be there.

Take care!

* * *

Deb: I'm thrilld that you like the premise so much! (beams) I really hope that what's to come turns out worth your expectations!

Massive thank yous for the review!


	3. Brotherly Love Turned to Ice

A/N: PHEW! It's been AGES. (winces) I'm so sorry about the delay! I was SUPPOSED TO update sooner but then life happened. (GROANS)

THANK YOU SO MUCH for all your reviews, listings and love! It's the love of a special reader which brought this story back to life. (BEAMS, and hugs) You guys are PRECIOUS!

Awkay, because I'm in a hurry… Let's go! I REALLY hope that this turns out worth the wait.

* * *

Brotherly Love Turned to Ice

* * *

/ _Clint, barely even five years old at the time, opened his eyes with a gasp, his head spinning and wondering_ _what woke him up. Until he felt the unnatural cold. He swallowed, a frantic look appearing to his face._

 _What was going on?_

 _"Barney?" he whispered, trying to sound braver than he was. His brother always blamed him on being a pitiable little coward. "Barney what…?" By then he'd shifted to lay on his side, and what he saw made all words freeze into his throat. Almost literally._

 _On the small room's other bed Barney was still sleeping with a frown on his face. And ice… It practically covered the boy's hands, the color surreally bluish-white even in the dark. The substance had already filled up most of the room, turning the air so cold that Clint could see his own panicked breaths as puffs of fog. Just a little longer and…_

 _"Barney!" Clint didn't care if he sounded whiney, he was too scared. "Barney, wake up and stop this! Barney!"_

 _Barney's frown deepened until the boy's eyes finally opened after a couple of blinks. "What…?" That was when the older child noticed the ice. "Uh huh…!"_

 _For Clint the realization brought little comfort. Because the frosty substance reached his bed, and faster than he had the time to shy away far enough it bit at his foot. Like actual teeth sinking into the tender flesh right behind his toes. It was bizarre how something that shone so beautifully could cause so much pain. Before he could stop himself he yelped, tears filling his eyes and soon rolling down his cheeks. They hurt, too, with how cold the room's air had become._

 _Clint wasn't sure if it was his pain which finally caught Barney's attention. For once his brother didn't scold him over crying and whining. Instead the boy's eyes widened. Startlingly quickly all the ice faded away, exploding quietly and falling down in snowflakes which melted rapidly. The only remaining mark of what happened was the continuing pain pulsating in Clint's foot._

 _"Shit…!" Barney swore. Not caring about what kind of a language he used when their father wasn't there to hear. The boy rose from the bed and made his way to him, inspecting the injury._

 _Clint also stared at his foot miserably, trying to stop sobbing like a baby. The skin was angry red and the whole limb was swollen. Three blisters were forming rapidly nearby an area from which skin had been torn off in the ice's horribly tight embrace. It was like the ice had just grabbed on and decided to take some of his skin along. The thought made Clint shiver even worse than the cold did._

 _With gritted teeth and a somber expression Barney left the room, returning soon with a roll of filthy bandage. The boy didn't speak until the injury had been covered fully. "Not a word to mom or dad. Got that? This…" The older child showed his hand, and Clint had to fight not to scream again when ice covered it for a few seconds. "… is our secret, or we'll both get into a trouble."_

 _Clint nodded silently, then lay down and curled up the best as he could. He faced the wall, trying to hide the facts that he was still crying a little and trembling miserably. The pain in his foot was unbearable but he knew that even if he told anyone…_

 _At least ten long minutes of agony and silence passed by until Barney whispered. "Hey, Midget? I'm sorry I hurt you. I…" The child gritted his teeth so hard that Clint heard it. "I'm not dad. So… I'm sorry."_

 _Clint sniffed and wiped his eyes roughly with a fist. "I know", he mumbled, sleepy and overwhelmed. "'s okay." He wanted to ask about the dream which made Barney lose control but didn't dare to. Wasn't sure if he would've been able to handle the answer._

 _"Okay."_

 _Neither brother slept that night. If their father noticed Clint's limp the following day, from behind a bottle, the man gave no trace of caring. Their mom didn't comment, either. But after lunch she asked Clint to join her at the backyard. Clint was surprised and delighted. Usually no one was allowed to her garden, where she spent several hours every day._

 _He followed her to a rose which hung miserably, its once vivid red color having faded to the black of death. Her hand was gentle as she touched the petals. "Look", she whispered. Like trusting him with a huge secret._

 _Clint did, intently. And under his transfixed stare the once dead flower began to burst back into life. Black turned to such beautiful, vibrant red he'd never seen before as the flower straightened up and reached proudly towards the sun. Full of life._

 _"See, sweetie?" His mom smiled at him. Even if there was some sadness in her eyes, the left one rimmed by a dark bruise. "It doesn't always have to be bad and scary. Remember that, no matter what happens."_

 _Clint did have to remind himself. Countless of times in his life. For the first time when his father eventually discovered his secret and did his best to convince him of just how wrong he was._

 _But at the moment Clint had no way of knowing how hard and painful it would all get. Because seeing the future wasn't any more of his special gift that it was his naïve mom's. As it was he hugged her with all his might._

 _She returned the gesture after a second of confusion. With a breathy chuckle. "Now what's this for?"_

 _"You needed it, too."_ /

* * *

Clint woke up with a soundless scream trapped into his throat and bolted to a sitting position, eyes darting around wildly. The air felt unnaturally cold. Like Barney was there again, even when he knew that there was no way…

The still existing scar which Barney's accidental attack left back then was pulsating once more, like it was brand new. Clint wiped his eyes, surprised to find them moist. He decided the he needed a distraction.

Clint ended up to the Tower's kitchen area. Steve was also there, leaning against the wall with a thoughtful look on his face and nursing a mug of what looked like already cold coffee. Something… was off. "Hey", Clint greeted, trying to sound more confident and cheerful than he felt. He poured himself a mug as well and tasted, wincing at how strong it was. How Steve drank that stuff and succeeded in avoiding an ulcer was beyond him. _Must be the serum_ , he figured. "You having trouble sleeping, too?"

Steve's tension was painfully obvious. The guy never was much of an actor. "There's… I need to ask you something." Their eyes met, and the look of hurt and betrayal in Steve's… "Why did I have to hear about Barney from Stryker?"

Clint's breath caught into his throat. His eyes came dangerously close to growing misty and the pain… His foot felt like it'd been set on fire. The irony wasn't lost on him. "Because he's ancient history." His tone was clipped, showed clearly just how little he wanted to talk about this. "He's been gone for…" He trailed off and had to swallowed against the horrific taste filling his mouth. "For a long time, now."

Steve's expression should've been enough of a warning. Somehow it wasn't. It took several painful seconds until the bomb was finally dropped on him. "Clint… Barney isn't dead." Slowly and hesitantly the Captain revealed a file and placed it to the table in front of them. "He's… He's alive. And he's killed several people."

Clint's hand shook in a manner he might've been embarrassed by in different company and in another frame of mind. He flipped through the documents and pictures, little as he liked to see them. Until he froze to what looked like a snapshot from a security camera's footage.

Perhaps it'd been years, maybe they'd both changed a lot since they last met, but he would've recognized his brother anywhere.

"Clint?"

Clint's head was spinning and his stomach rolled in a manner that nearly made him lose control over it. It felt like he'd been falling down, down, down... "You're going to stop him", he murmured.

"We have to, before he kills more people. He's already heading towards New York." Steve sounded genuinely sad for him. The lack of pity was small comfort. "I'm sorry that you had to find out this way."

Clint snorted. "Yeah, Cap. So am I."

"We can't take you along, not for this one." Steve's tone left no room for arguments. "If we have to actually…"

"Be the Avengers?" Clint filled in, sounding harsher than he'd meant to. Steve wasn't the enemy, he tried to remind himself. Barney was a mission for the team, a highly dangerous individual with horrible powers who needed to be stopped. Someone who'd already killed several people and would without a doubt cause a lot more destruction if someone didn't stop in. But a tiny piece of Clint, the childish one which still clung to those distant days of the past, still saw the guy as his brother. And to lose him again, after just getting him back, without a chance to…

"Yes." Steve seemed to understand, at least a little. Or at least imagined he did. "We can't take you along for this one. We can't make you go through that."

"I get it, okay?" Clint swore loudly in a language he hoped Steve didn't understand and ran a very unsteady hand through his hair. A nightmare, all of this. Steve didn't judge. At least out loud.

Neither spoke until he was already walking away. "Where are you going?" The soldier sounded genuinely concerned. Clint liked to think that it was for his wellbeing, rather than out of suspicion. So many huge secrets having been revealed all of a sudden…

"I just… I need a moment", Clint muttered, rubbing his face with both hands. "More questions later, yeah?" He was out of the room before Steve got the chance to say anything.

* * *

Almost as soon as Clint had left Tony showed up, and winced at the look on Steve's face. "I got a report that he stopped by. So it went that well, huh?"

Steve sighed heavily, finally throwing away the coffee with a look of vague disgust. "I… think I understand the feeling." Bucky's name lingered heavily in the air between them. If things were different and they'd been sent to hunt down the Winter Soldier instead…

"He's a tough bird. He'll get through this." Tony wished that he would've been more convinced in his own words.

"What the hell is going on here?" Natasha's voice startled them both, to a point where Steve forgot to scold her choice of words. The look on her face would've scared most sane people. "I get bump on my head and all of a sudden everyone's tiptoeing around with grim expressions. I just saw Clint storm into his room like the devil was chasing him. What happened?"

"Barney Barton happened", Steve summed up from between his teeth.

* * *

As soon as Clint made it to the safety of his room he rushed into the toilet and threw up loudly. Then, his hands still not quite steady, he fired a text with his phone. ' _Barney's back._ ' He knew that he should've explained further but there was no way he could've typed a single word further. His head was still spinning uncomfortably.

Until absolutely everything stilled at the picture he received as a response. The second snapshot made him feel sick once again. It was nothing compared to the eventual words. ' _Long time no see, Midget. You think we could meet up?_ '

* * *

Natasha listened to the whole tale with a constantly growing desire to kill someone with her bare hands. By the end she was barely in control over herself. Still recovering from a concussion or not, she swore…!

"I need to talk to Clint", she announced after a long pause, sounding calmer than she would've dared to hope.

"Are you sure that it's a good idea?" Tony pointed out. "You know how that guy is when he's feeling… hurt. Going to him now…"

" _Going to agent Barton isn't an option right now_ ", a computerized voice cut in. It went on before they had the time to ask. " _He left the Tower five minutes ago._ "

* * *

Trapped into a tiny, pitch-black room a person shivered, their gaze darting at a heavy metal door as soon as it opened. There was a smug, satisfied look on Barney's face as the older Barton brother walked in. "Guess what? We're going to have company soon. Little brother wants to come and say 'hi'." Barney's eyes flashed chillingly. "We're going to have some fun before saying 'goodbye'…"

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Oh boy…! We'll see what happens when the brothers finally meet… (gulps) And who does Barney have there with him?

PLEASE, do leave a note to let me know your thoughts! It makes my day to hear from you. Would some virtual cookies suffice to coax you…?

Until next time, folks! I really hope that I'll see you all there.

* * *

Ande: I'm thrilled that you think so! (BEAMS) I really hope that you'll be as happy with what's to come.

Colossal thank yous for the review!


	4. Brothers of Fire and Ice

A/N: SURPRISE! This story is BACK! (BEAMS, then grins sheepishly) I'm so, SO sorry that it took this long!

THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for your reviews and love! You guys were the final push it took to make me update. So thank you! (HUGS)

Awkay, because I've already kept you waiting too long… Let's go! Beware, it's gonna get ice-cold.

* * *

Brothers of Fire and Ice

* * *

/ _When his parents died, Clint imagined that it was the end of the world. And in a way it was the end of his world. Their house wasn't much of a home but the places where he was dragged to from there… They were hell on earth._

 _At first he was stuck in a hospital, recovering from the accident that took away his parents. Then he ended up to a cyclone of foster homes because no one wanted to adopt him. He wasn't young enough or adorable enough, he figured. He wasn't able to smile and charm. Most nights he woke up at least twice, screaming and sweating and violent when the nightmares took a hold of him. Sometimes he even wetted the bed, and no one liked those who wetted the bed at his age. He didn't talk to anyone but his brother, especially after he was dragged to see a 'special doctor' who asked questions that made him hurt even more. He wasn't a happy and sweet baby – he was a damaged brat who'd had enough bones broken by his father to know that no one but his mother would ever love him. Now she was gone. So Clint was perfectly fine with not getting new parents. He just wanted his mother back. And even if he by miracle got a new place to live, what about Barney? He couldn't leave his brother behind._

 _So Clint was stuck and just couldn't bring himself to fit in anywhere. He kept to himself as much as he could because usually the other kids were bigger and meaner, and tormented him whenever they got the chance. His only ally left in the world was Barney and his brother spent more time away than present, disappearing off to some mystery place whenever the older boy could. When Clint tried to ask where Barney went the only answer he received was a glare and eventually he stopped attempting to pry. Over that seemingly endlessly long time, grieving and desperately lonely and stupidly waiting for someone to take him_ home _, Clint filled up with so much anger that on some days it seemed to suffocate him. The adults around him – social workers, foster parents, teachers – shook their heads in disappointment. Eventually they all stopped trying._

 _Clint was almost sure that they all sighed a breath of relief when on one horribly cold winter night he followed Barney and they ran off together._

 _They were just two dumb kids with barely any money, not enough clothes and no food. Clint was almost sure that they'd die before finding a place to stay. Until they stumbled upon something incredible. Carson Carnival of Travelling Wonders._

 _Clint collapsed from hunger, exhaustion and cold right outside the circus. When he woke up he felt warm for the first time in ages. He could instantly tell that there was someone in the room with him and shivered, struggling to get his eyes at least half open. There was a blurry blob that looked distinctly like a human being. He frowned, confused, sore and a little scared. "Barney?"_

 _"Your brother will be back soon", a voice he'd never heard before reassured him. "He's talking to the bosses." The stranger, a child, gave him a sip of water. She had a thick accent. "How are you feeling?"_

 _"Fine." Wasn't he always fine? He squinted his eyes to see her better and felt a thud in his chest._

 _Sat on the edge of his bed was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. A petite girl of his age with long, golden blonde hair and huge hazel eyes that seemed to see too much. When she smiled it was all he could see. "Welcome to Carson Carnival of Travelling Wonders, Clint. I'm Lida. Don't worry, we're all… different, here."_ /

* * *

Clint felt the cold the second he entered. It was such that reached all the way to his bones and he had to fight the impulse to tremble. He couldn't afford to show any weakness here.

"Barney?" His gaze scanned through the frost covered building. "Are you here?"

That was when he noticed the ice-made arrow on the wall, pointing towards a hallway at his right. Figures. His brother did always have a flare for drama.

Clint advanced with a healthy amount of caution. On the way he dodged a couple of traps and had a feeling that his brother had set them purely out of boredom, knowing full well that he'd never fall for them. It reminded him of their childhood days and he shivered, forcing his mind back to the present.

The further into the dark building Clint advanced the colder it became. Towards the end of his journey ice could be seen coating the walls and floor. Eventually he stood behind a massive metallic door. Ice had created a vague picture of a dead hawk on its surface. The archer took that as an invitation to enter.

The door opened uncomfortably loudly, and the second it did cold slapped him across the face. He gasped and shivered, trying to adjust to the dropped temperature and to the sudden assault of bright, bluish light.

When his vision returned entirely the first thing he saw was his brother. Barney stood at the back of the room with a frosty, satisfied smirk on his face. "Well finally! I was beginning to imagine that you wouldn't show up."

* * *

Back at the Tower the rest of the team had exhausted all accessible methods of tracking down Clint. But they were dealing with a former spy and a seasoned agent. If Clint didn't want to be found, the man was capable of making locating him impossibly difficult.

Natasha growled. Anger replacing worry because it was easier to handle. "When we get our hands on that idiot…"

Wanda nodded, understanding even without using her powers. "I know. Get in line." Clint was the member of the team the Sokovian had bonded with the most, the man having talked her into joining the team in the first place. Something they had in common, come to think of it.

They were strays Clint brought home and gave a purpose to – now it was their turn to bring him home.

In the middle of that thought something crossed Natasha's mind, and she felt a flare of alarm. Seconds later she was dialing numbers and making a call. There was no answer. She swore under her breath, careful to not let Steve hear it, and put the item away. "There's something I need to check. Find Clint and bring him back." She walked away without waiting for further questions, leaving Wanda looking at her disappearing back deep in thought, wondering.

"What are you doing?"

Steve's voice caught Wanda's attention and she looked to the side to discover Tony typing furiously on a computer. "Just testing something. I don't think that Clint would be far. So, I'm creating a heat-map over the city."

They stared at him. Steve was the one to break the silence. "What?"

"We are looking for a villain whose greatest weapon is ice." Vision's sudden appearance startled everyone but Wanda. "Seeking cold spots is a rather wise method for finding him."

Tony smirked, even if it didn't quite reach the billionaire's worried eyes. "I'm not just a pretty face. People call me a genius for a reason."

"Einstein." Wanda flashed a half-smile of her own, appreciating his attempts at lightening the mood. She nodded towards the screen. "You got a hit."

And indeed. A single spot shone particularly clearly on the screen as unnaturally cold. They didn't have to wonder where their missing friend was anymore.

"So…" Tony pursed his lips. "You saw the clip of Clint using his powers, right? And his brother is probably just as good with ice. And we'll just crash the family reunion?"

"I know." Steve had his Captain America face on. Which usually meant trouble. "Let's go."

Well. They'd battled Loki, an army of robots and another army of creatures from a different real. How much worse could this be?

* * *

Clint had difficulties with finding his voice. His brother he'd imagined dead was right there in front of him, alive. With a look on his face that promised murder.

Clint maintained his composure with a steely amount of determination. He gritted his teeth so hard that it hurt. "Where is s…?"

"Right." Barney moved to the side tantalizingly slowly. Letting him see a person who'd been tied firmly to a chair, a hood pulled over their head. His brother pursed his lips. "I don't think she enjoyed our time together as much as I did." There was a muffled sound from under the hood that had Barney rolling his eyes. "Fine, fine. No need to get difficult."

The hood was removed. Leaving Clint face to face with Laura. Her lips were bluish and she was trembling miserably. There was bruising on her pale face but her moist, blazing eyes only sent one message. ' _Get the hell away from here!_ '

Clint had no intention of going anywhere unless he'd be able to do it with her. The cold inside Clint had nothing to do with the ice everywhere. "And the kids?"

Barney gave him an unimpressed look. "You seriously imagine that I'd let you see all of them? They're still alive. But considering how poorly babies react to cold, I think we'd better get this over with."

Clint wanted to scream. He was barely able to keep his powers under control. All the rage… All the terror… "They have nothing to do with this."

"They have _everything_ to do with this!" Barney snarled, losing his composure. Familiar ice coated the man's hands instantly, and for a moment the archer feared… "This is a family matter, brother." His older sibling chuckled bitterly and the sound echoed in the room. "Do you have any idea how many years I spent keeping an eye on you? I even joined S.H.I.E.L.D and you never suspected a thing. Some super-agent you are." Wrath and envy shone loudly in the blazing eyes. "And then… Then you had the nerve to start a family. You even named your daughter Lila. That was when I decided that I couldn't just stand by watching anymore." A hazardous, deadly cold hand was pressed against Laura's chest, right above her heart. "I'm going to make sure that you lose absolutely everything. That everything you love the most turns to ice right in front of your eyes. And then, when you've begged for it long enough and suffered enough, I may have enough mercy to kill you, too." Barney tilted his head. "Or maybe I'll keep you alive. Let you live with the loss and the knowledge that it was all your fault."

Rage, such only a parent whose children were threatened could experience, flowed through Clint. His eyes narrowed and he growled through gritted teeth. "Kill them… and I won't care about you being my brother anymore. I'll tear you to pieces."

Barney's eyebrow rose. "Really, now?" There was an icy flash. "Lida died because of you. And then you abandoned me. I've been waiting for years to return the favor."

The guilt… The agony… They were still fresh. Breathed fuel to flames. "I lost her, too. And on that day I swore that I won't lose another. Whatever it takes."

Fire and ice collided like thunder, making the whole building shudder.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: And BOOM! We've officially reached the peak of action. How is the battle going to turn out? Will Clint, Laura and the kids be okay? THREE TO FOUR CHAPTERS TO GO!

Soooo… Was that worth the wait? At all? PLEASE, leave a note to let me know! The story's approaching its end and it'd mean the world to me to hear from you.

Until next time, folks! I REALLY hope that you'll all join in then.

Take care!


	5. A Tale of Frozen Hearts

A/N: PHEW! Polishing this chapter to the finish took WAY long than I imagined. But here I am! Hooray?

THANK YOU, so much, for all your amazing reviews, listings and affection for this tale! You've been sticking around updating gaps and through all this insanity. So thank you! (HUGS)

Awkay, because stalling is rude… Let's go! I really hope that you'll enjoy the ride.

BEWARE OF SLIPPERY ROADS AHEAD!

* * *

A Tale of Frozen Hearts

* * *

/ _Life at the circus… It was hard on better days. And nearly unbearable on the worst. On the best days Lida was almost enough to trick him into believing that he was home._

 _The three of them – he, Lida and Barney – were like the Three Musketeers. They did practically everything together. Shared everything. Until years passed by and they came to realize that not everything could be shared._

 _Clint had loved Lida since the day he met her, even when he was too young to fully understand what love was. And sometimes, when she took his hand as they ran around the circus area or when she looked at him in this strange way he couldn't recognize, he wondered if she might feel something for him in return. But since when had fate ever been on his side?_

 _He wasn't the only one who had noticed the tiny tightrope artist. Because Barney was watching her, too. When Clint caught them kissing on Christmas morning his heart ached in a way he'd never experienced before. And although they continued to spend most of their time together things just weren't the same between the three. Especially after the following spring, when they heard about a man named Magneto._

 _The idea that their kind were superior… The thought of raging a war against humans, against the likes of their father… It was instantly appealing to Barney. The older Barton was insistent that Lida would go with him to look for the Brotherhood leader. And Clint realized that soon he'd be all alone in the world._

 _The departure plans were, however, halted when Lida fell ill. One night Clint was keeping her company while she tossed and turned in her bed, trying to find comfort that didn't seem to exist. He watched helplessly, doing whatever little he could to try and make her feel better. They were both barely fifteen, he was scared and would've wanted an adult around who actually knew what to do._

 _At three in the morning they lay side by side on the chilly ground outside because it was the only place where she felt even remotely comfortable, staring at the stars. And there, despite the lack of light, Clint's hawk's eyes spotted something on her face even heavy circus makeup couldn't hide. He frowned and almost touched her until he noticed how his approaching hand made her tense up. "Where did that bruise come from?" Did he really want to know?_

 _Lida swallowed loud, not looking towards him. She considered for a long moment before finally talking quietly. "Clint… If I tell you a secret, do you promise to keep it?" Their eyes met. "I'm going to die soon."_

 _It wasn't the only secret he learned from her over the following couple of months, and swore to take them all to his grave._ /

* * *

After six full minutes the room still seemed to be echoing. The walls gave an actual shudder before settling with a sigh. Slowly the steam filling the air began to fade, revealing three unmoving people lay on the floor amongst bigger and smaller smudges of blood.

Clint had a very vivid dream as he lay there, trembling despite being unconscious. He and Barney were kids again, making snow angels while their mother laughed at their antics. Even their father was there, almost smiling but not quite. Clint didn't think he ever got to see the man smile.

It was one of his very few genuinely happy childhood memories. One of the few moments when everyone in their family was happy, even if only for a little while. And no matter how cold he felt as he lay on the snow he couldn't fight a wide, ridiculously happy smile. He would've wanted to stay there for ages.

But then the smell of smoke began to tug him out of that sanctuary.

Clint sighed, then groaned as the simple gesture sent a flare of agony through him. He attempted to curl up but that proved to be an even bigger mistake. The smoke seemed to be growing thicker, filling his lungs. Or was it something else hurting them? "L'.. a…" That's right, he wasn't alone in this. His wife, his kids…

He needed to move it. He had to fight. He had to focus. Because he couldn't…

A hand patting his cheek brought him to the present sharply and made him jolt in a manner his apparent injuries certainly didn't approve. Barney's mocking voice hurt even more. "Wakey, wakey, brother. Time to finish what we started."

* * *

Natasha advanced as quickly as any human being could. But still she had a feeling that she wasn't fast enough as she sped towards the Farm, her heart thundering in a way she wouldn't have admitted to anyone. The sight she eventually encountered paralyzed her to the spot, her eyes widening a fraction and whatever little color there was on her face disappearing.

The Farm… It was like an ice palace. And despite the fact that it'd been exposed to direct sunlight for… she didn't even know how long the layers of ice were still thick.

Would anyone survive in those conditions?

Natasha decided that if there was even the smallest of chances, she was going to take it. And she started running again. "Laura! Kids!" By then she'd reached the door and banged desperately. The ice refused to give way. She called out again, and again, and again. Still no answer. Could she even be heard?

Then she saw the message, as though carved to the ice. Almost invisible, even to her trained eyes. This time it was her blood running cold.

' _CONSIDER US EVEN, BROTHER_ '

* * *

/ _For the first time in his life Barney could see a happy ending for himself. Himself fighting for a greater cause. A family by his side. His very own family. He should've known that something like that wasn't meant for the likes of him._

 _One of the circus' owners wasn't what they'd all thought him to be and decided to rob the place. Clint, being the meddling idiot he'd always been, couldn't let that happen. And when Clint was attacked Lida couldn't let that happen._

 _Barney's legs were heavier than lead as he made his way through the hospital, his thoughts a jumbled mess while he approached the correct ward. He saw the blood and the signs of a struggle as soon as he came back from shopping, long before the place's other owner Trickshot approached him to break the news._

 _So when he walked into his brother's hospital room and looked at the younger Barton's battered, grief stricken face there was only one thing on his mind. "They're gone because of you. Lida, and the baby."_

 _Clint swallowed although it seemed to hurt. "Barney… I'm…"_

 _He shook his head, his eyes narrowing. "No, you're not sorry. Because you can't even imagine how this feels. Not yet. But I promise you, there will be a day when you'll know exactly how this feels, to the last detail." With that he turned and marched out of the room, and those were the last words he uttered to his brother until they were adults._ /

* * *

Barney Barton was a painfully lonely child. Until his brother was born all he had was a father who only ever loved the bottle and a mother who was so caught up by her own struggles that she didn't have the strength to raise him. He tried everything he could. He screamed his heart out, he cried so many bitter tears that his face hurt, he broke things and as soon as he was old enough he began to hurt people. Nothing helped.

Then Clint was born, and for a while he had someone who was there with him to fight against the rest of the world. And fight they did. Through their parents. Through a storm of foster homes. Until the circus.

Barney was many negative things but stupid wasn't one of them. The two owners of the circus were harder than stone but he saw them warm up to his brother. Saw how much they began to respect the smaller Barton's skills. He might've been able to stomach that. Lida and her obvious feelings for Clint… They were a far more bitter pill.

When Barney heard about Magneto it sounded like the answer to all his problems. He didn't even know if the man was more than just a myth. He knew that he had to _go_. Before the bitterness swelling inside him would eat him alive.

Then Lida died, and whatever there was left of his battered heart turned to ice.

Now… After so many years of waiting, observing and searching… Barney looked down at his brother's face and felt nothing but relief that soon it'd all be over.

Clint gasped and shivered so harshly that it felt like convulsing. The man's eyes fluttered open and closed. "… sorry … you had to lose them … but Barney…"

Barney wasn't in the mood for listening. Ice formed a long, horribly sharp spike to his hand. He plunged it down without a second thought. Right through his brother's chest.

Clint's eyes widened as a choked gasp broke through the man's lips. The archer's body gave a violent jolt, then began to tremble while shock took over. Soon it'd be entirely still.

Barney leaned closer. And wondered why _his_ heart felt so very cold as he tilted his head. "Your brats are probably already dead. They froze to death, all alone, most likely screaming for their daddy. And your wife?" He nodded towards the still unmoving form lay in the middle of the devastation. "If she's still alive I'll finish her, too. They'll all be gone, Clint. They'll die horrible, painful deaths. Only because they knew you." He held the other's fading, desperate gaze, a sick kind of satisfaction coursing through him at the sight of swelling and rolling tears. "And do you know what's the best part? Even if there's anything at all, afterwards… You will never, ever see them again. Because you'd never make it to that same place."

The kind of a sound that erupted from Clint shouldn't have come from a human being. If Barney's sanity hadn't been so far gone it might've startled him. Teas still rolling and some of them freezing like diamonds to the younger brother's cheeks, the archer closed his eyes and _howled_.

There shouldn't have been anything left for Clint to give. According to all sense he should've already died. But right at that moment the man burst into flames, literally. The flames coming out like a pair of sapphire blue wings.

It was the burn of love and heart wrenching grief. Barney should know. He'd experienced it before, albeit not like this.

"… so sorry, Barn… so sorry", Clint gasped, sweating, crying and so very nearly gone. The wings of flames underneath him grew, the blue growing deeper and deeper. Making him look like some sort of an angel of death.

The flames consumed them both.

* * *

The rest of the Avengers had just reached the building, having decided that they didn't have the time to wait for Natasha's return. Then there was a strange glow of blue. Followed by a howl of pain.

"What was that?" Steve choked out after regaining his breath.

"Clint", Tony murmured, his eyes wide.

* * *

It was a tragedy that Barney never listened to what Clint had to say. That he never got the chance to learn the truth. That in the end his brother kept Lida's secrets. Loyal to the last.

Because Lida wasn't gone, but regaining consciousness in that very same room.

Laura – because that was her name now, Lida died a long time ago – woke up to the sickening stench of burned flesh. She wrenched her eyes open, and groaned with frustration at how long it took before her line of vision cleared. Nothing would've prepared her for what she found.

Barney… There was barely a thing left of the older brother. Just a charred corpse, lay right next to her husband. And Clint… Clint wasn't much better. Covered in frostbites, nearly lifeless, a slowly melting spike of ice plunged through him as he sounded to be suffocating on his own blood.

Laura unleashed a whimper of sheer agony, tears filling her eyes until she blinked them away. A couple of ragged gasps later she began to crawl on, ignoring the debris that cut wounds through her clothes. Until she finally reached her husband.

Barney never gave her a chance to beg for her children. Never gave her the opportunity to reveal who she really was, to explain, to avoid _this_. If there was still a chance that she might be able to help Clint…

"Clint", she rasped hoarsely. Still feeling the thin layer of ice that'd been covering her mouth and lips all too clearly. He didn't react, and when she stroked his cheek his skin felt horribly cold. A single tear escaped before she could stop it, and no amount of swallowing would've helped with the lump in her throat. "Clint, come on, now…", she begged, slipping to an accent she'd lost a lifetime ago. She kissed his forehead, then his lips and finally his neck. A shallow thud answered her, and she gasped yet again. It wasn't too late, not yet. "Come back to me, you idiot… Eyes open."

The breath against her lips was lighter than a feather. Clint's eyes were barely open and bleary, but in that moment they recognized her. "… still safe?"

It took two precious seconds before Laura understood what he was asking her. Two new tears rolled as she nodded, all words stolen from her for a too long moment. "Yeah, I'm still safe. We both are."

It seemed to be all the reassurance Clint had been looking for. Pain disappeared a fraction of a second before his eyes grew even dimmer. And then his heart froze to a stop.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: So… Yeah, that was… That was pretty mean, honestly. (whimpers while dodging thrown objects) I'm just going to run now, yeah?

Thoughts? Comments? Rants?

ONLY TWO CHAPTERS TO GO – can this story possibly have a happy ending?

Until next time, folks! I really hope that you'll all stop by there.

Take care!


	6. A Faded Flame

A/N: Guess what? I HAVEN'T forgotten this story. I'm SO SORRY that it took me AGES to get back to this. (winces) BUT, now I'm finally back, ready to publish the final chapters of this tale. Yay?

THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for all your reviews, listing and love! They mean more to me than you could ever imagine. (HUGS) I REALLY hope that what's to come turns out worth the wait!

Awkay, because it's LATE… Let's go! BRACE YOURSELVES, folks. It'll get a little stormy!

* * *

A Faded Flame

* * *

/ _It became apparent that Lida couldn't stay at the carnival anymore. Especially because she was pregnant. Barney had become entirely enchanted by Magneto and did the unthinkable. Told the Brotherhood leader of her powers. Since then it was a race against the clock._

 _Because she wasn't about to surrender herself, let alone her child, to that hostile world, to those violent ideals._

 _Clint knew that no matter how much he would've wanted to, he couldn't go with her. The two of them would be too easy to find together. But he was determined to ensure that she and her child would get a chance._

 _Lida loved swimming. And when the circus led them to a huge, stormy and dangerous lake the two of them knew that it was the perfect opportunity. Everyone would imagine that she drowned. No one would come looking for her. Not even Clint._

 _It was ten minutes past midnight when they said their goodbyes. And for the first, and last, time ever Clint finally dared to kiss Lida. It was chaste, already full of longing. Lida and Clint would never meet each other again. Neither said a word because neither knew how to say goodbye. 'Walk away and never look back', that was the plan._

 _Only, not everything went according to the plan. Because the teenagers didn't know that on that very same night Jacques, one of the owners of the circus, robbed the place. They didn't know that Clint's powers would get out of control as the boy lay on the floor not much later, bleeding, entirely too close to dying. They didn't know that the circus' second owner, Buck, would do one of the very few selfless things in his life, having eavesdropped and heard of Lida's pregnancy. To ensure that the girl and her child lived, wherever they were, he told Barney that a teenage girl's charred body had been found from the circus' remains._

 _Only, Lida didn't live – she drowned that night, with no idea of what happened to Clint, and from the waves that came very close to actually killing her Laura emerged._

 _Twenty-three weeks later she gave birth to a baby daughter and, with tears in her eyes, continued on all alone. She expected to continue all alone for the rest of her life. But the fickle fate thought differently._

 _Because years later on one Valentine's Day Laura, a nurse, met a S.H.I.E.L.D agent named Clint Barton who had a bullet in one of his butt cheeks._ /

* * *

Clichéd, perhaps, but Laura felt the moment Clint's life ended. Not only his heart and breath stilling. There was also an incredibly painful jolt inside her. Whatever tiny part of her mind was still coherent wondered if it was what getting shot felt like.

Clint left, with a final breath that sounded like a sigh.

Laura stared at his lifeless face. Barely comprehending until she did, with such force that took her own breath away. The _pain_ flowed with a terrifying force, and all control was lost. She didn't scream, didn't have to. She allowed the world around her to do it instead.

The very building shuddered as the force of her powers began to flow. Everything – items, ashes and blood drops included – rose and began to spin around. The pressure grew until it was suffocating and the building's shuddering intensified. Soon there'd be nothing left of it.

Good.

The life they'd had together flashed before her eyes. The big moments that defined everything and the small ones that felt ridiculously real in the middle of all the insanity. Kisses. Bitter fights. A couple of breakups. Making up. Moving to the Farm. The kids.

 _The kids…!_

Laura gasped although it hurt and grabbed Clint's limp hand into hers, squeezed as tightly as she dared to. Tried to use her voice, just like she was crying out with all her being. But in the middle of all the chaos he remained the one and only peaceful thing. And no matter tightly she gathered him into her arms he was out of her reach.

"Laura." For a treacherous second her storming mind managed to trick her into imagining that it was Clint. The bittersweet illusion only lasted for a moment. "Laura, calm down, please. Calm down." Slowly and with visible difficulty Tony was approaching her, his suit on and the brutal brunt of powers tearing at its surface. Even the metal armor would only last so long against her loss of control.

A couple of tears slid down Laura's cheek until they mixed the rest of the things swirling around, became a part of the tornado. Her lips opened. She had no idea if she managed to utter a sound.

No matter how hard it was Tony continued to approach until the pressure became too much even for him. There were visible cracks on his suit. "Laura." He considered for a long moment. Then, miraculously, found the only words that could possibly reach her. "Please, let me help." He sounded so intensely desperate that it would've shattered anyone's heart, even hers if it wasn't already in a million pieces.

Something about those simple, earnest words ended whatever there was left of Laura's fighting spirit. With a moan of grief that came from the bottom of her soul she let her shoulders slump. Everything fell with a one last hiss and the building stopped shuddering.

Tony waited for a few more seconds, just to be safe, before he dared to approach Clint. The billionaire's hand was far from steady while the man searched for the archer's pulse. Time and time again the fingers moved, only to find nothing. Only to end up falling limply to Tony's side when the unimaginable truth finally sunk in. Laura couldn't bring herself to meet his face, couldn't bear the thought of encountering his grief on top of her own. Instead she stared at Clint, no matter how badly she would've wanted to look away.

Before dying out the fire inside him had melted the ice which sealed his fate. And his dark attire hid a lot of the blood. It almost seemed like he was sleeping, only his bluish lips and the lack of breath gave away the truth.

More steps approached, and from the corner of her eye Laura saw Wanda and Steve. No one said a word because no words would've done any good. For a long, painful while Wanda's pained gasp was the last thing heard in the whole room.

Until there was a strange sound, almost like hissing. They all looked towards the disturbance, wondering if it was a one more nasty surprise from Barney. Instead they discovered a bizarre, beautiful golden glow. And through it stepped a man dressed in a blue outfit and a red cape. The arrival's jawline tightened when he saw Clint's body. "So I was too late", he murmured.

Steve, always the Captain and protector, took a stance in front of the group. There was a grim expression on his tense face. "Who are you? Did Barney send you?"

The stranger responded with an irritated look. "I have no idea who this Barney is you're talking about. I came because there's been… a disturbance." He looked towards Clint, causing Laura to move to shield her husband from the prying eyes. "Someone's been trying to alter the course of fate. If we act quickly we may still have a chance to fix the damage. Are we going to do something or continue with this pointless chitchat?"

It was fool's hope. They had no proof that this man wasn't a lunatic or a villain. But her husband was dead in her arms. To Laura any hope, no matter how feeble and pointless, was better than none.

The building around them shuddered and groaned, giving some of its final moans. Laura gritted her teeth, using up all her willpower to pull herself together. If anything about this went according to plan Natasha was rescuing the kids. She'd have to stay strong and focused, for them, for Clint. Just a little bit longer. "Are you saying that you can bring him back?"

"Yes", the arrival confirmed with a nod.

"Then you'll do it", Laura commanded in a voice no on in the world would've dared to object. Her blood was fuming and rushing, and she wondered if this was how Clint felt when his powers activated. Pieces of debris rained down on them. "But first we need a safer place."

"There's only one place safe enough", Tony commented uncharacteristically seriously.

* * *

Natasha's heart raced madly, about to break, as she stared at the iced Farm, a hellish searing sensation filling her eyes.

She'd been too late, from the start. Barney, he'd already… Clint's kids…

She failed.

"Auntie Tasha?" The voice was so quiet that at first she thought it was the wind. Then she heard the faint rustling. "Auntie Tasha, you came!"

Barely daring to believe, Natasha turned slowly. The surreal sight she encountered made her knees go weak from relief. She'd never, ever admit to emitting the kind of a noise she did right then.

Cooper emerged from the nearby forest, supporting baby Nate with one arm and one firm hand holding a visibly scared Lila's. The kids were hungry, and she could see how they were trembling from cold. But they were alive, and as far as she could tell unharmed.

"Dad… Be built three emergency routes out of the Farm", Cooper explained hoarsely. "Barney only found two before the house was completely frozen. I… I got us out, aunt Tasha. We got out." His eyes were far too old for someone of his age. Just like his dad's, and it broke Natasha supposedly nonexistent heart because she knew that it was the last thing Clint would've wanted.

No one was there to see. And in full honesty, Natasha wouldn't have cared even if a million people saw. She opened her arms, and when the exhausted, traumatized and overwhelmed children ran to her she folded them to such a tender embrace she hadn't imagined herself able to offer.

Lila clung to her tightly, as though to a lifeline. It took a long time before she finally found her voice. "Aunt Tasha?" the girl whispered, her voice cracking. "Can you take us to mommy and daddy? Please?"

Natasha nodded. Barely able to resist the urge to kiss the top of the girl's head. "Yeah, kid. I'll take you to your mom and dad." She could only hope, from the bottom of her heart and soul, that she'd be able to keep her promise. That both parents were still alive.

* * *

The ride to the Tower was full of tense silence. They had a dead friend and a possibly dangerous stranger traveling with them. That situation… wasn't ideal.

The entire time Laura refused to let go of Clint. Even though he became colder and colder by each passing second, the fire of life she'd always associated with him having left him. She followed him, their new ally and Steve as they took Clint to a fireproof chamber at the Tower.

"Are you sure that this is fireproof?" The man in a red cape looked around critically, a frown on his face. "When he comes back so will his powers."

"Stop fretting, Doc. It'll hold", Tony assured the man. "Just… Just bring him back. Do your… wizardly mambo jambo."

"I'm a doctor and a sorcerer", Doctor Strange commented while inspecting Clint, then beginning to prepare himself. It was impossible to tell if the man was irritated or amused. Perhaps a little bit of both. A common combination around Tony. "You make me sound like something out of a 'Harry Potter' book." The inventor's lips opened but the doctor was faster, even without taking a glance towards the other. "Let me focus, because I know a few dimensions that aren't exactly friendly and I'd hate to send you to one of those on accident."

Tony muttered something very dark under his breath, then resumed his pacing. Always on the move, especially when worried. Wanda took a one more step closer to them, the frown on her face deepening. Steve's eyes didn't stop keeping an eye on Doctor Strange for even a second, the soldier's whole body prepared to defend his friend if necessary. Laura felt a splash of warmth at the loyal group her husband had found.

Her attention was drawn sharply, almost painfully, to the present when Doctor Strange truly started his work. The man closed his eyes and began to murmur so softly that it was impossible to hear the words. She highly doubted that they were even English. It seemed to take an age to her racing, strained heart before a glow took over his hands. It was golden, almost like fire. Or a heartbeat. Life itself, there in his hold, in his command. Under different circumstances she might've been impressed. She held her breath when the light jumped from the doctor's hold, right at her husband. It twirled around for a few seconds before digging through Clint's skin. It nestled to his chest, made a home and… disappeared. The archer was still every bit as lifeless as he had been. No breath, no heartbeat.

Laura felt her own heart skip a couple of beats. What happened? Did it fail?

"What the hell was that?" Tony cried out, with all the despair she didn't dare to let herself unleash.

"A chance." Doctor Strange appeared exhausted but hid it well as he rose, back straight and aside fatigue no trace of vulnerability on his face. "It will take a while but it'll work. And when it does, stay away from him until he's settled. I'd hate to cause another disturbance to the timeline while trying to fix another."

Steve's jaw tightened while the soldier folded his arms. Obviously chewing over something. "Why did this happen?" Wasn't it what they were all wondering? "So someone urged Barney to hurt him, to…" The Captain cut himself short. "Why?"

Doctor Strange mused over his answer for a very, very long time. Wondering how much was safe to reveal, probably. "Because when he does die… It'll make a difference. Clearly someone knew and decided to prevent it. To cause a death that _wouldn't_ make a difference to the world."

"Who?"

Doctor Strange lifted his chin, his eyes narrowing. "I don't know." And he clearly didn't like it. "But I'm about to find out."

They were all so tense, waiting for something to happen, that they shuddered when something did. Unfortunately it wasn't Clint coming back. Laura received a text message. She'd imagined that it was impossible to tense up further until she did upon discovering that the text was from Natasha. "I'll be back soon", she announced, unable to keep her tone from becoming sharp. She squeezed Clint's hand so hard that it would've hurt if he was able to feel it. "Keep an eye on him."

"We will", Steve swore, and she knew that he meant in.

Safely out of everyone's sight, Laura finally opened the message. The first thing she saw was a picture of all her three children, sleeping soundly and safely on the backseat of a car. ' _On their way to mommy and daddy_ ', Natasha had typed.

At that moment all the stress, pain, terror and emotional overload finally crash-landed on Laura.

Having been kidnapped… Realizing that her children were in danger, too… Facing Barney and all those memories again… Losing her husband… This new hope…

Unable to hold it in for another second she broke down to loud sobs that came from the bottom of her heart.

* * *

The others were focused on Clint and didn't even notice their strange visitor beginning to leave. But Wanda, who'd been haunted by a certain question since the beginning, saw her chance and decided to react before it was too late. She made sure that no one else noticed before moving determinedly but soundlessly to follow Doctor Strange.

"You said that he wasn't supposed to die this way. That his death would make a difference." She wasn't sure which one of them tensed up further when he froze, his back to her. "Have you…?" She swallowed thickly, on the brink of losing her courage. "Have you seen it, in the future? How he dies?"

"Yes", he admitted, blunt and honest.

Wanda nodded slowly to herself. Her eyes felt moist for a few seconds before she blinked it away determinedly. "How…?" _How is it going to happen? And how long from now?_

Doctor Strange peered at her over his shoulder. His sharp eyes seemed to see far more than they should've, right into her soul. "If I answered, would you be able to resist the temptation to try and change things? Would you be able to let it happen as it's supposed to?"

Wanda's mouth opened, then closed. Pietro… Her parents… She'd lost far too many people she cared about. If she knew, this time… Would she be able to stand by and watch?

The doctor saw the answer as clearly as she did. He nodded, something that wasn't quite sympathy in his eyes. "Few people would be able to. And that's why I'm not answering you, because you already know too much." With that as his final verdict he began to walk away, a portal already forming in front of him.

Wanda had no idea what she was planning, because she knew that he wouldn't give her any more information. But she charged forward and grabbed his wrist. "Wait…!" All words froze into her throat, as did her very breath, when the storm of his busy mind slammed at her with full force. From the chaos one word stood out, loud and clear.

' _THANOS_ '

His eyes were even sharper than before when she broke her hold and staggered a single step backwards. Wondering just what she caught a hint of. "Look after yourself, Wanda. And keep in mind that whatever is to come, it isn't your place to temper with it." One of his feet was already through the portal when he went on. "Oh, and whatever you do… Don't touch the muffins." He disappeared before clarifying those baffling words.

Wanda wasn't sure how long she stood there, staring, before Vision's voice startled her to reality. "Is everything alright?"

"Not exactly." To banish the mental image of Clint's lifeless body she looked towards her friend. And blinked. "Is that… baking flour on your face?"

Vision shifted, appearing almost embarrassed. "I… began to feel useless, so I decided to bake. Would you like to try a pineapple muffin?"

* * *

Hours upon hours meandered by. Tony never once stopped pacing. Every five seconds he stole glances towards where Clint and Laura were.

They'd tried every single trick in the book to coax her away from her husband, dreading what'd happen when he eventually did come back. But she was just as stubborn as Clint. Of course she was. They had no other choice but to leave her be. And so she sat there beside him, squeezing his hand so hard that her knuckles were white, whispering in his ear with her eyes closed. What she was saying was anyone's guess. But whatever it was she said to beckon him back… It didn't seem to be working. Clint was still lifeless. Gone. The new life Doctor Strange gave him nothing but a memory.

"Who was that guy, anyway?" Tony huffed, frustration and far more worry than he was comfortable with rolling through him in waves. He grabbed his hair. "Doctor Strange… How do we know that he isn't some kind of a supervillain? That name…"

"Stark." Steve's tone was more than enough to catch all his attention. "Look."

Tony did and felt something jolt inside him. His eyes widened. "Holy…!"

At first it could've been a trick of imagination. A tiny, barely visible flicker. But then there were more. Faster, stronger. First on Clint's chest, then all over the man's body. A flame within coming back to life.

Tony took an instinctive step forward. "Laura! Get the…!"

But it was too late. After getting started the flames grew at a dizzying speed. First golden. Then ruby-red. Then, through several shades of blue, they became a blinding shade of white.

Laura, however, wasn't in any danger. Her powers caressed the flames, made them dance, and in return they stroked her skin gently, like a million little kisses. With their help the tears on her cheeks shone like diamonds, made her baffled, disbelieving smile even more beautiful. She didn't stop whispering, not for even a second. Her voice clearly enforced the new flicker rising within the Hawk.

Finally the blinding glow reached their joined hands. It caressed Laura's skin with utmost affection, as though trying to give her some strength as well. On most days Clint didn't wear his wedding ring for safety reasons. Now he did. And their rings lit up to a majestic glow as they brushed together, a hiss of metal joining Laura's whispers and the soft humming of the fire.

Clint's eyes opened.

* * *

/ _Barney Barton had long since lost track on how many shots he'd downed at the most isolated table of a tiny, far from inviting bar. His hazy, drunken eyes rose towards a TV-screen and hardened at the news report of a yet another Avengers mission. He squeezed the glass so hard that it broke, a couple of shards digging through his skin. He didn't even notice._

 _"Are you certain that drinking is the most efficient way to resolve your problem?" All of a sudden he wasn't alone anymore. A pale-faced man with long black hair sat on the other side of the table._

 _Barney's eyes narrowed. "If you understand what's good for you… Get lost."_

 _The stranger smiled in a manner that chilled him. "Oh, I don't think you really want me to do that. Because I've heard rumors that you want to take down Hawkeye as much as I do. And I have some information that may help you."_

 _Barney arched an eyebrow. He was tempted, he could admit that. "Then why not go after him yourself?"_

 _The stranger shrugged. "Because there are far more important matters which require my attention." Those eyes, what was their color anyway, traveled to his broken glass, unimpressed. "You don't appear to have the same problem."_

 _Barney gritted his teeth, his fists balling. Slowly he was becoming aware of the pain. "Fine. Let's assume for fun that I decide to believe the crap I hear from some guy in this shithole. How do you imagine I'd get anywhere near him through the Avengers?" Because that was the most essential problem whenever he fantasized about tormenting and eventually killing his brother. Clint alone was a tough opponent. Surrounded by gods, super soldiers and men in iron suits…_

 _"You don't need to go through the Avengers to get to him. I've been to his head. Saw things he has no idea I witnessed." The other leaned closer and all of a sudden those eyes seemed far more blue. "There's something infinitely more important to him in this world you can use to lure him to you."_

 _Over the next fifteen minutes Barney learned about the Farm. And about Clint's secret family. He also heard that there was a man named Stryker, eager to go after anyone… different. And in an instant a plan began to form._

 _Barney would destroy Clint's so-called career as an Avenger, force the man into outing himself as a mutant. As a freak. And then he'd go after that precious family of his. Everything Clint had managed to build, everything his brother cared about… He'd turn it into ice. And then he'd finally kill his brother._

 _"Fine", he conceded, staring at the shards and droplets of liquid on the table. "You've got my attention. Who are you, anyway?"_

 _When there was no response he lifted his head, only to discover that his mysterious companion was gone._ /

* * *

Steps echoed painfully loudly against a stone floor. They were sharp, full of barely repressed rage. "The future is once again unchanged. Which means that Hawkeye is still alive. Your little plan failed."

A wicked smile appeared, revealing a row of perfect, white teeth. "Of course it did. Did you really imagine that fate can be altered without it causing a ripple? Without anyone noticing?" A sharp pair of at the moment blue eyes narrowed at the arrival. "And did you really imagine that I was going to let you have all the power in the universe?"

The air between them was hard and loaded with electricity. A hiss could be heard. "You're a fool, Trickster. The things they're going to do to you…"

The other shrugged, the color of his eyes changing closer to green as he stared through a window into the night. "You shouldn't worry about me so much. I have my tricks. Besides, I stopped caring about what will happen to me a long time ago. But you…" He chuckled, the sound bubbling through his sore throat. "I've seen the future, too, don't you remember? There will be nothing left of you once my brother and his friends are done."

"Not all his friends are going to live to see it."

"War always comes with casualties." A sickeningly pleasant smile appeared, somehow making the speaker's face appear sinister. "And somebody always loses."

* * *

TBC, for a one more chapter

* * *

A/N: So. Loki. AND Doctor Strange. Did anyone see THIS coming? And let's play 'catch all the 'Infinity War' hints. (grins)

Sooooo… Was that worth the wait at all? Any good? PLEASE, do leave a note! I'd LOVE to hear from you!

Awkay, high time I get to bed. Until next – and last – chapter! I REALLY hope that you'll all stay tuned for that one.

Take care!

* * *

WTF: It's been ages, hasn't it? I really hope that you'll enjoy the next one!

HUGE thank yous for the review!

* * *

Rangergirl3: Intense it was! (gasps) GOSH, those poor things! Let's hope that there can still be a happy ending.

Massive thank yous for the review! Until next time.

* * *

Guest: And I'm FINALLY coming back to update. Yay? (smirks sheepishly) Fingers crossed for a happy ending!

Colossal thank yous for the review!


	7. How it Ends, and Begins

A/N: PHEEEEEEEEEEEEEW! I had this final part in my head for AGES. And still it took THIS LONG to get it typed. I'm so sorry! (winces) BUT, at last, we're about to discover how this story ends.

THANK YOU, so much, for your reviews and love for this story! Without you guys we would've NEVER made it here. (HUGS)

Awkay, before I get all mushy… Let's go! I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy this final chapter.

* * *

How it Ends, and Begins

* * *

/ _Lida – or no, not anymore, Laura – was all alone in the world when she went into labor, three weeks ahead of time. She screamed at the top of her lungs, feeling like she'd been torn to pieces. The thought of what she'd soon have to give up was almost as painful as the birth._

 _"CLINT!" she cried out in the middle of it all._

 _She had no idea how long she'd been pushing, fighting and struggling with all her might until the most beautiful sound she'd ever heard filled the room. When the newborn baby-girl was placed gently to her arms she had no idea how she'd be able to let her child go. But she also knew that she'd have to. She was a teenager living under an assumed identity. How would she have been able to look after a child?_

 _"Laura?" The midwife's eyes were full of sympathy, which offered a tiny bit of comfort. "I understand that this is incredibly difficult. You can have all the time you…"_

 _"I don't need time", Laura argued as quickly as she could. Afraid that if she was given the chance she might change her mind. She stared at the baby through blurry eyes, all too aware of the tears running down her cheeks._

 _Unfair, all of this._

 _"Alright." It sounded like the midwife understood. The woman gave her a few seconds. "The adoptive parents… They'd like to know if there's a name you'd like."_

 _Fifteen minutes later a young couple that'd been pacing around the waiting room tensed up, grabbing each other's hands tightly, when a smiling midwife approached the room. This was it. Finally, after years of agonizing waiting…_

 _"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Grey. Ten toes and ten fingers. You have a beautiful daughter."_

 _The new mom immediately bolted forward, taking the child tenderly into her arms. The child sighed but didn't stir. "The birth mother… What did she say about the name?"_

 _"She wants you to decide. But, if you don't have another name in mind… She'd like her to be called Jean."_ /

* * *

Clint's eyes opened with great ease. At first everything was a little too bright for him to truly distinguish anything. He blinked once, twice, testing the motions. And breathed. As though he was doing it all for the very first time. Only just learning.

Everything felt brand new. His eyes, his lungs… His fingers, while they curled around someone else's…

Eventually he was able to see a familiar face above him. Why was Laura crying? What was going on? His head was so very fuzzy…

"I…" His throat and tongue felt new, too. Forming words was a challenge. "I just… had a really weird dream."

* * *

"In, out… And again. Good." Laura removed the stethoscope and kissed Clint's bare chest, her lips meeting the exact spot where his heart was once again beating. Her legs, which she'd wrapped around him the second she sat down, tightened. "Everything sounds good. How do you feel?"

"Fine." Clint frowned in an absolutely endearing manner. "Are you sure that I… died? I mean… I don't feel like I died."

Laura's mouth opened but someone else was faster. "Trust me, Feathers. You did." Tony's voice was still tense, the terror over what happened lingering. They'd forgotten entirely that the man was there. Instead of a typical witty remark the billionaire shifted, appearing uncharacteristically uncertain. "Are you sure that he's okay? He still seems out of it."

Laura couldn't help but smile, even if her own heart was still racing and breaking at what she almost lost. "He'll be okay. Just needs a little rest."

Tony nodded slowly, clearly uncertain if he could calm down. "Good, good. I'm still keeping the medical team standing by." He gave them a look that was probably supposed to be stern. "Just remember to rest, you two. No… funky business."

Clint unleashed his first chuckle since coming back to life. It sounded incredibly soothing and familiar. "Funky business?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut up." The man than seemed to think again and shuddered visibly. "Or… Don't. Just… You know."

Clint seemed to understand. "Stop fussing, Tincan. I'm not going to do anything stupid. For now."

Tony nodded in approval when Laura smacked Clint's shoulder with a fist and glared at her husband. "Thanks, Laura. Spared me from having to do that." The inventor turned to leave until remembering something. "Oh yeah, Pigeon? For all our sakes, cover your naked bits already."

The blush and especially the mortified expression which appeared to Clint's face positively melted Laura's heart. "Breathe, honey", she advised. "Pass out and I'll tease you about it for the rest of your life."

Clint blinked once, twice. Still blushing gloriously. "So… Naked, huh?"

"Your clothes… didn't exactly do well with the flames you unleashed when you faced Barney. And the blanket I got for you didn't survive you… coming back." It might've all been incredibly amusing if it hadn't gone way over Laura's head. If it hadn't almost shattered her.

Clint frowned, his nose wrinkling a little. Processing. Trying to get a grip on everything. "I feel a bit cold."

Well. At least the humiliation had been forgotten. Laura bit her lip to hold back a laugh and kissed his forehead. "You have some clothes here. I'll go and find something." She kissed him again, this time on the lips, and it felt incredibly good to discover that they were getting warm. "Don't go anywhere." Her chest constricted at the sudden, panicked thought of coming back and finding him dead. Again. She never, ever wanted to see him like that again.

Clint rolled his eyes. Then yawned gloriously. "I'm naked", he mumbled around a second yawn. "Where would I go?"

That comment earned Clint a hug, and it took all Laura had to hold back a sob as she silently thanked whatever higher power might be listening for giving him back.

* * *

Clint barely managed to get dressed with Laura's help before he fell asleep. Highly unlike his usual this sleep was so deep that nothing would've disturbed him. When Wanda walked into the room twenty-one hours later the archer was still slumbering.

She frowned, worry spiking like a flame. "Is he still asleep? Is he…?"

Laura's fond and exhausted smile interrupted her. "Coming back like he did takes a huge toll on even someone as strong as him. He needs some time to gather his strength."

Wanda nodded, folding her arms. She understood, even if she didn't like it. "Tony said that he hasn't been… himself."

Laura kissed the side of her sleeping husband's cheek and he hummed happily at the contact, not waking up. "His brain needs a little time, too." Seeing her continuing concern the older woman gave her a look of gentle admonishment. "Enough with that worrying. You know how thick his skull is. It takes a lot more than that to cause permanent damage."

Wanda couldn't wondering what might be 'a lot more' in comparison to actually dying and getting brought back. But still she smiled, the joking easing her fried nerves a fraction. A wave of compassion and understanding went through her as she saw how Laura held her husband's hand, so tightly that the woman's knuckles had turned white. "You've almost lost him too many times", she murmured.

Laura sighed heavily and nodded, finally letting the mask-like smile to grumble. "Yeah." The woman refused to meet her eyes. "But this… This is the first time I actually did." A few tears rolled as adrenaline faded and the aftermath of all the terror, grief, agony and stress crashed down. Along with the fatigue over several days without sleep.

"Why don't you take a little break? I'll stay right here for a bit", Wanda suggested. Because neither of them felt comfortable with trusting only the Tower's security system.

It was easy to tell that Laura didn't want to leave her husband out of sight. The woman sighed. "I need to call Natasha, to see how long it'll take before she gets here with the kids." The smile was small but genuine. "Thanks."

Wanda shrugged. "Out of all the big kids running around here, I think he's the easiest to keep an eye on." And she needed to convince to herself that her friend was truly back.

A minute or two after Laura left the room Wanda was watching TV when she sensed a change. Exactly a second later there was a groan. "Barney…?"

She turned her head to discover that Clint's eyes were halfway open. Bleary but alert, full of worry. "Barney… is gone, remember? Everyone's safe."

It took a few moments before those words sunk in. When they did the amount of relief on Clint's face nearly broke her heart. A crack formed when the relief was joined by remorse and grief. No matter what, killing his own brother…

She wanted to offer comfort. But she knew that she'd have to let Clint ponder over thing for a while first. After a painfully long while he finally sighed. "It's over."

She took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "Yeah. It's over." She hesitated, not wanting to cross any lines. "I'm sorry that there was no hope for Barney."

Clint was silent for so long that she was sure he wouldn't respond. Eventually his fingers curled around hers. "Me too."

It wasn't much. Overcoming the grief and shock was still in early stages, waiting for when Clint's mind was clearer. But it was a start. When Clint fell asleep she kept watch, prepared to face any nightmare with him.

* * *

Laura made the mistake of sitting in the kitchen. Just until the tea was ready. She woke up two hours later with a blanket draped around her shoulders, to sounds that made her heart sing.

"Mommy!" And before she knew it her two oldest were in her arms, hugging her with all their might. She held back with at least the same fervor, trembling to the core of her being. After fearing that she'd never see them again… That she'd lost them…

"Sorry that it took us this long to get back." Natasha walked into the room, carrying a soundly sleeping baby Nate. "But the weather was horrible and we had to take some extra precautions, just in case."

Laura barely comprehended her friend's words. All that made sense to her was that all her kids were alive and unharmed. Right there with her. She laughed through tears of relief. "Thank you", she murmured. "Thank you."

* * *

A little later Natasha had a frown on her face as she helped Clint with his unsteady yet determined steps. She didn't know the full story of what happened during her time away but she did know that this was the first time he was up and about since… "Are you sure that you can do this? You'd better not pass out on me."

Clint gritted his teeth. "I'm not meeting my kids lay in a bed." Which seemed to be the final verdict.

Fortunately it didn't take more than ten steps before they reached the kitchen area, where Laura was with the kids. At first Clint and his two oldest simply stared at each other. Then, with speed no one would've known to expect, the children bolted to their dad and embraced him with enough force to tackle him to the floor. No words were needed. The group-embrace and the tears of joy spoke loudly enough.

And if a few tears shimmered in Natasha's eyes as well no one would ever have to know.

Or so she thought. Because of course Tony had sneaked in at some point. "I never thought I'd see the day when the famous Black Widow…"

"Before finishing that sentence, remember that I know fifty-three ways to kill you in your sleep", she hissed, making sure that the Barton family didn't hear. Then thought again. "Or no, make that fifty-four."

Tony chose wisely and kept his mouth shut.

* * *

As far as anyone but the team and his family knew, Clint Barton was dead. It was the only safe option until they knew how Barney received the information he did. Two days later found Clint stood in front of his home that his brother turned to ice.

Leaning against Steve's shoulder, Clint took a couple of deep breaths, then activated his powers. He'd expected using them to be a challenge but they pulsed through him with great ease, rejoicing the feel of becoming unleashed. Ten endless minutes passed by until the ice was finally gone and he gasped, leaning a little more heavily against his friend.

Repair work would have to be done but at least the building looked like the place he'd remembered and missed.

"Clint?" Steve sounded as relieved as he felt. "Welcome home."

Two more days later, with the repairs completed, Clint stood in the barn, staring intently at a target board. And then, with a deep breath that finally came easily, he unleashed an arrow. When it hit the center of the board he began to feel like he was truly back home. Like he was truly alive.

* * *

While the friends relaxed and caught their breaths two men stood in the building where Barney died, observing the damage with grim eyes while a small army of people snatched pictures and gathered evidence.

"Do you see how dangerous they are?" Stryker demanded. "We can't let them just walk around freely with powers like this! They must be controlled!"

"And they will be." Thaddeus Ross lifted his chin, dark satisfaction in his eyes. "Thank you. Once I've presented all the evidence gathered from here nothing is going to stop the Sokovia Accords."

* * *

The dream was the same it had often been since Clint's… return.

A purple face sneering at him. A massive battle. And then…

Clint blinked, twice. Observing with the detachment of someone dreaming, of someone to whom this wasn't reality. Yet. "So that's how I die."

This time he wasn't watching it alone. A tall, brown haired man in a red cape nodded, a grim expression on his face. "Yes."

Clint frowned. "Why am I seeing this?" It clicked after a second. "Are you showing me this?"

"No", the man who'd refused to introduce himself denied instantly. "I'm here in your dream because I… slipped." And admitting such a failure clearly _stung_. Horribly. "When I brought you back I left behind something."

Well. That did make hell a lot more sense than someone showing up in his dream to torment him with the knowledge of how he'd die. Also, now he knew who his companion was. Assuming that this really wasn't just a stupid dream.

"So you're here to take away this… memory?" Was it a memory? Really?

Apparently yes. Because his companion nodded, and seemed to hold back a roll of eyes. "Wasn't what I've told you earlier a clear enough indication?"

Clint shot a half-hearted glare at the doctor. "Hey! I'm not the one who messed up and left someone with a memory they're not supposed to have. So I'm the one who should be doing the eyerolling." He looked towards the sight of his own death, still feeling out of touch, far away from it all. "So… The next time we meet… Or well, when we actually meet… And fight together… I'm going to…" He nodded forward.

"Yes." Doctor Strange offered no words of sympathy. Good.

Clint sighed heavily, his shoulders slumping. "Well. At least it's a good death. But I'm glad you're taking it away. This isn't something I appreciate knowing in beforehand." Around then a thought struck him and he felt cold. "The others… They'll be okay, right?"

This time Doctor Strange did roll his eyes. "I'm not a fortune teller." Then, after a second, the man relented with a glance at his pleading look. "Fine. Yes."

Clint's eyes narrowed. There was something about this… "You're hiding something." He scoffed at the other's warning glare. "Fine. Just do your… hocus pocus and get this over with."

Despite everything the other's annoyed look was amusing. A bizarre, purple glow appeared to the sorcerer's hands. "I wish there was something I could do to change things." It didn't sound like something the other admitted easily.

Clint sighed heavily. "Yeah, well… Me too, Doc." It was the last thing he uttered before the purple glow swallowed him up.

* * *

"Clint?" That voice… "Clint? We're back from the store, and I've got pizza." Which might explain the sounds of World War Three echoing from the kitchen.

Well, weren't that voice and those words a pleasant combination to wake up to… Clint yawned and stretched, his head still incredibly fuzzy, and opened one eye.

Laura smiled down at him. "Good nap?"

Clint grinned. "Yup." It'd been a week from… Well. And he still needed more sleep than before. But at least he was feeling better every day. And he was himself once more. He yawned again. "I had a weird dream."

They exchanged a quick but tender kiss. She then helped him sit up, despite knowing perfectly well that he didn't need help anymore. "What was it about?"

Clint tried to think. But no matter how hard he tried… He shook his head. "No idea." He shrugged. "Couldn't be anything important." Not having a nightmare was a nice change alone and he didn't want to question it. "Did you say something about pizza?"

When they made it to the kitchen they discovered that most of the pizza was already gone, along with Cooper and Lila. Beside the nearly empty box there was another, far smaller one, with his name written on it. Curiosity chasing him forward, he approached and gently moved aside the lid. What he encountered made his head and heart spin in the absolutely best way.

A positive pregnancy test looked up at him.

Baby Nate, safely in his carrier on a table, roused at the shout of complete, utter joy. If it was possible for a child of his age to roll his eyes he did. Then smiled, going back to sleep.

* * *

End

* * *

A/N: And so it ends. There are still HUGE shadows in the future. But also hope.

Sooooo… Was that a worthy closure? At all? Finishing fics is almost as nerve-wrecking as starting them, so it'd mean A LOT to hear from you.

In any case, THANK YOU from the bottom of my heart for all your reviews, listings and love! It's been a LONG ride, and I'm incredibly happy that you've seen it all the way through with me. (HUGS)

Awkay, because it's REALLY late I've gotta go. Who knows. Maybe I'll see ya again one day?

Take care!


End file.
